


The Vampires of Our Lives

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Fenris. While he lays dying, Fenris reflects on his one night with Hawke. (No character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampires of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Title fail I know. Inspired by the wonderful Hawke and vampire Fenris pic by askbroodyelf
> 
>  
> 
> [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/59334361629)

Fenris could feel his life’s blood slowly seeping down the skin of his side. The hand pressed against the wound was doing little good to stem the flow of blood. Perhaps pulling out the Qunari spear had not been the best of ideas. When the attack on High Town had begun, Fenris had been quick to join the fight, there had been too many for him to handle. 

Never before would he have though to defend Kirkwall but lately Fenris had begun to consider it home. How had this come to pass? How had he let his guard down and become comfortable? How had he allowed his secret to come out? 

How had he allowed himself to fall in love?

It seemed to Fenris that his life, what he remembered it, had become a series of hows since his escape, the questions were usually in regard to his markings though, particularly since he had begun to open up to his companions in Kirkwall.

How are you still alive with all that lyrium running under your skin? 

Fenris had lost count how many times he had heard that question in the last four years, he had never given anyone a straight answer. No mortal after all should be able to survive what Danarius had done to him, and the truth was that no mortal ever had survived. 

Simply put, Fenris was not mortal. 

Whether or not Fenris had been mortal before his memory had been wiped, he had no memory. When Fenris had woken up from the ritual he remembered two things; pain and hunger. 

What no one but Danarius had known for the longest time was that Fenris was a vampire. He required blood to keep his body functioning at its maximum potential, without it he became greatly weakened. Starved of long enough, there was the possibility of death, though Fenris did not know this for certain. 

The truth was that Fenris knew nothing about what it was to be a vampire. For the longest time he had not known he was different from other elves. Danarius had kept him segregated from the other slaves; he had his own room attached to Danarius so that he was always close to his master. Fenris had rarely ever made used of the room because of Danarius’ appetites. 

Any time that he began to hunger an unconscious slave was brought up to him to feed on, he was ordered to take as much as he needed, and there had been times, especially in the months after the ritual, that he had drained enough blood to kill his meal. He had not felt any guilt for this; he had felt nothing but the hunger and the knowledge that feeding helped to ease the pain. 

As Danarius’ prized slave and body guard, Fenris’ enhanced speed and strength often came in handy. Fenris never had any desire to use his strength to hurt his master, in his mind his master was the centre of his world. He belonged to Danarius in every way.

His perception about Danarius and himself did not change until he was abandoned and later found and taken in by the Fog Warriors. 

The Fog Warriors quickly discovered what he was and gave him the help he needed. Once he was healthy again they spoke to him about what he was, and what it was to be a vampire and the stories that surrounded what he was. According to many legends, vampires were the spawn of demons and mortals born of unnatural means, because of this they were considered to be no different than demons. They cautioned him that it was likely that he would be killed if anyone ever discovered what he was. 

Even though they had cautioned that most would fear him, the Fog Warriors themselves had not feared Fenris; instead they had welcomed him into their group and taught him their ways. Even though Fenris was a warrior, when it came to hunting he had no talent, not even when it came to finding prey to feed from. With great patience the Fog Warriors taught him everything that he would need to know; especially how to remain unseen. They even taught him what they could with what little they understood about his markings, mostly they showed him how to use his enhanced speed and strength in his hunting. 

Never before had Fenris ever felt as though he was cared for and accepted; Danarius had treated him no different than a prized pet. Despite how afraid he had been at being abandoned, the time he spent amongst the Fog Warrior’s soon had him wishing that Danarius would not return for him. 

Deep down though he knew that none of it could last. 

It wasn’t long before he worries came to fruition and Danarius came for him, commanding him to kill the men and women who had taken care of and befriended him. Fenris obeyed the command without a second thought, stopping only when they were all dead. The horror and revulsion he felt was enough to break Danarius’ hold on him and send him running. 

Something within him had snapped and Fenris had run. They had been travelling to Seheron when Fenris had suddenly turned and ran back into the forest. Danarius had screamed at him, had even used the spell that caused liquid agony to run through Fenris’ body from the markings, but Fenris had not stopped. 

That first day Fenris had not stopped running until he could no longer summon the strength to run. With what little energy he had left he had hunted for somewhere that he could both hide in and defend, before curling up and falling into an exhausted sleep. 

Escape from the island had not proved easy for Fenris, but it was not what proved to be the hardest task. Being stowed away on a ship for weeks, avoiding people and constantly, it meant that he was not feeding properly and while feeding off of animals kept the hunger at bay for short periods of time but slowly he was beginning to weaken. Eventually he became desperate, waiting until night and sneaking into the camps of travellers to feed. 

It was not long before stories began swirling about a vampire travelling the roads, attacking travellers in the night. People began to guard themselves better, making it harder for Fenris to feed. Once again he was beginning to weaken. 

When the slavers finally found him the first time he very nearly lost the fight, it was only his determination and the knowledge of what awaited him if he was dragged back to Tevinter that kept him from failing. That night he feasted heavily on the blood of his enemies, sparing none before hurrying onward. 

Food was still scarce but the fear of discovery urged Fenris to push himself beyond limits he did not know he had. 

There were countless times where slavers caught his trail and fighting became essential. There were also many times where he risked discovery of what he was simply because he could no longer go without feeding; he became desperate and reckless. 

He never stopped anywhere for more than a day or two though, fearing what would happen if he let his guard down. He had no real plan or idea where he was going, he simply continued moving day after day until one day he reached Kirkwall and his life changed drastically. 

At first it had been a convenience to remain in Kirkwall, but that had changed as he had gotten to know his companions, especially Hawke. There was something about the man that drew Fenris like a moth to flame. 

Despite having never experienced it, Fenris began to fall in love. 

At first he had no intention to act upon it, but Hawke was apparently as interested in Fenris as Fenris was in him. When Hawke wanted something he could be very persuasive, not that Fenris had been trying all that hard to dissuade his advances. 

For the most part it was innocent flirting; it was not until after Hadriana came for him that Fenris took things to the next step.

-

 

Hawke grunted as Fenris slammed against the wall, the sounds quickly silenced as Fenris devoured his lips in a heated kiss. For Fenris it felt as though his entire body was on fire, fuelled by his passions and the realization that he could lose the life he had now without ever experiencing this with Hawke. 

From the way Hawke was kissing him back and the hands eagerly undoing the catches in his armour, Fenris had no doubt that Hawke wanted this as much as he did. Why had he waited so long? 

As he kissed along Hawke’s jaw, working his way down to Hawke’s neck he felt the hunger stirring and remember why. Something about Hawke had always awakened many sensations within Fenris; arousal and the hunger seemed to go hand in hand when it came to Hawke. 

“No.” Fenris pulled away from Hawke, only to be stopped by the larger man’s hands on his arms.

Hawke looked worried as he studied Fenris’ face. “Fenris? Is something wrong?” 

The confusion in Hawke’s eyes made Fenris feel guilty, did the man think that he had done something wrong? “We cannot do this. I cannot do this.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Fenris shook his head and pulled free of Hawke’s grip. “No Hawke, the problem lies with me.”

The answer didn’t seem to satisfy Hawke. “Maybe if you tell me what it is I can help with it.” 

“It is not something that can be fixed.” 

A frown marred Hawke’s face at that. “Is it the lyrium? I think the marking are lovely, though I wish they hadn’t been the cause of so much pain for you. Please Fenris, we don’t have to do anything sexual, but I would like you to stay.”

Fenris’ temper flared, though the anger was at himself for thinking this could have worked. “You cannot help me! It is not the markings!” Without realising it he barred his fangs at Hawke, his anger driving back all rational thoughts for a moment.

Hawke was quiet as Fenris gained control of himself. “I’m sorry Hawke.”

“My Fenris what pointy teeth you have.” Hawke said suddenly. “Does the reason you wish to leave have something do with that?” 

There were several options available to Fenris in that moment; kill Hawke, flee, lie, or reveal to Hawke what he truly was. His mind screamed at him to pick anything but the last one, his heart said differently. With a sigh he walked over to Hawke’s bed and sagged on to it. “Yes Hawke, it does.” 

When Fenris had originally told Hawke some of his story he had left what he was out of it, this time he told him everything from what he was to what had happened up until Kirkwall. When he was done Hawke said nothing for several moments as he digested the information.

Eventually he broke the silence, turning to face Fenris with a stoic look on his face. “So you’re saying you don’t think this is a good idea because I make you hot, bother, and hungry?” 

Fenris made a face a Hawke’s wording. “It is not that simple.” 

“Do you think you’re going to hurt me? Or is it you’re afraid of what I’ll think of you?” When Fenris refused to answer the question, Hawke leaned forward. “I have to tell you Fenris, the thought of it is really arousing. Especially if you did it with your cock deep in my ass.” 

Whatever Fenris had been expecting Hawke to say, that was definitely not it. “W-what?” 

Hawke leaned closer, close enough that Fenris could feel the heat radiating off of him. “I want you to feed off of me while you fuck me so hard I see stars.” 

Fenris’ breath caught in his throat, “H-Hawke.” He wasn’t given a chance to say anything more as Hawke pressed his lips to Fenris’, massaging them in a chaste kiss.

“Do you really want to go Fenris?” The man asked after he pulled away, staring into Fenris’ eyes. “If you do I won’t stop you.”

A war was ragging between Fenris’ head, his heart, and his desires; two of them said stay and one said go. “All the better to taste you with.” 

It took a moment for Hawke to catch on to the joke, a reply to his earlier comment about Fenris’ big teeth. “Varric would be shocked to hear you joke.” 

Fenris merely raised an eyebrow at that. “I am sure there are a great many things Varric would be shocked about tonight, the joke being the least of them.”

Hawke laughed and pulled Fenris against him. “True, and there are much more important things we should be doing rather than speaking about Varric.” He didn’t wait before he began kissing him again, his lips like liquid fire. 

A shudder ran through Fenris’ body as Hawke’s hand moved up under his shirt, tweaking a nipple. Fenris couldn’t help but fight back a moan as he arched against Hawke. “H-Hawke.”

“Have I ever told you how sexy your voice is?” Hawke purred into his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “I could get off on just listening to you say my name.” 

Any clever come back Fenris may have said to that was lost when Hawke’s other hand slipped down into his pants and wrapped around his erection. The pleasure from such a simple touch had Fenris reeling, and falling almost bonelessly against Hawke. 

“No smalls Fenris? How risqué.” Fenris growled in reply to that, squirming as Hawke continued to stroke him. “The sounds you make are absolutely delicious. I wonder if I’ll taste delicious to you.” 

The thought of tasting Hawke aroused both desire and guilt within Fenris. He fought back the guilt by reminding himself that Hawke wanted that, he wanted Fenris to feed off of him, with Fenris cock deep in his ass while he did. 

With a growl, Fenris moved out of Hawke’s embraced and flipped them over so that he was kneeling over Hawke. The action was so fast that it took a moment for Hawke to realize what had happened. “Wow.”

“You talk too much.” 

Hawke laughed at that, his hands going to Fenris hips to pull them down so that he could grind their erections together. “I’ve been told that before, you just have to find the right way to shut me up.” 

Fenris grinned, watching as Hawke’s gaze went to his teeth. “I believe that I can accomplish that.” Any shyness or doubts Fenris had were gone now; he knew that he wanted this more than anything else. 

Without any regard he ripped the front shirt, kissing downward as he began to slide Hawke’s trousers down his hips. He could feel Hawke’s eyes on him as he did. When the pants were removed, he looked Hawke in the eyes and leaned down to lightly graze his fangs against Hawke’s bobbing erection.

Hawke’s eyes widened and his breath hitched, he made no movement though as Fenris took him into his mouth and pulled back. Just enough to tease. A groan escaped Hawke when Fenris did not repeat the action. “Fenris please!” 

“Please what Hawke?” The tip of his tongue flicked out against the tip of Hawke’s erection.

A whine escaped Hawke’s throat. “Suck me, fuck me, do something!” 

Fenris clucked his tongue and pulled away. “I’m afraid that isn’t good enough. What do you want Hawke?” 

“Fuck me! Fuck me until I can’t think anymore!” Hawke spread his legs and tilted his head aside to reveal his neck. “Suck me, drink from me and make me love it.” 

“Oil.” Fenris growled, his blood boiling with desire. If this is what Hawke wanted, Fenris would not deny him, not when the thought of it was making him mad with want.

Hawke pointed to the drawer, a little smirk on his lips as Fenris reached over and dug the oil out. When Fenris raised an eyebrow at the Blooming Rose symbol on the label, Hawke only shrugged his shoulders. “They make the best stuff.” 

With a flick of his wrist Fenris uncapped the small jar, and coated his fingers in the oil. “If you say stop I will cease immediately.” He waited for Hawke’s nod before settling between Hawke’s legs and rubbing one oiled finger around Hawke’s entrance.

It quivered at his touch, even as Hawke moaned. “Please.” Fenris carefully pushed his finger inside, closing his eyes as Hawke clamped down around him. 

“You have not done this in some time.” His eyes met Hawke’s.

Hawke smirked and pressed back against the finger. “Usually I’m in your position, but I’m making an exception for you.” 

“How considerate.” Pulling his finger out, Fenris pushed it back in with a second one, pumping them in and out of Hawke before adding a third. He continued to watch Hawke’s face, ensuring he was not hurting him. The way Hawke was moaning, with his head thrown back, he need not have worried. 

The sight of Hawke’s exposed throat brought up the hunger in Fenris, he couldn’t wait any longer. “Are you ready?”

At the question, Hawke lifted his hips slightly. “I thought that you would never ask.” 

Fenris grabbed hose hips and used them to bring Hawke closer to him. He took a moment to coat his erection before rubbing it against Hawke’s entrance, pulling a whine out of Hawke. “Please Fenris fuck me!”

The words destroyed the final barrier preventing Fenris from pushing in. Hawke’s consent was the most important thing to Fenris. Without any further hesitation he pushed into Hawke slowly so as not to hurt him. He couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as Hawke clamped around him tightly. 

When he was inside as far as he could go, he stilled and took a moment to study Hawke. Small gasps of breath were escaping Hawke as he adjusted to Fenris inside of him. To help distract him, Fenris wrapped a hand around Hawke’s erection and very slowly began to stroke it.

Hawke’s breath stopped for a moment before he released it with a shuddering moan. Fenris watched as Hawke began to relax, the tension leaving his body. Not long after, Fenris felt him shift and press down against Fenris, tightening himself around Fenris. 

Growling Fenris moved both hands back to Hawke’s hips and began to fuck him in earnest, causing Hawke to howl in pleasure. 

Fenris had forgotten how good it felt to be inside someone like this. Generally he kept away from physical contact, but there were times were he allowed himself to delve into the pleasure of the flesh. 

Nothing had ever felt as good as it did right now with Hawke. 

“F-Fenris, Maker! More!” Hawke’s words were punctuated by grunts and groans of pleasure. His head was resting on the bed, black hair framing it like some sort of black halo. Fenris’ attention strayed to where Hawke’s neck was once again barred and he felt himself licking his lips.

Pulling Hawke up enough that he could access his, Fenris pressed a kiss there. “Did you mean it Hawke?” He allowed his fangs to extend, brushing them against the side of Hawke’s neck.

Hawke growled and titled his head back further. “Yes, I want it. I want you to drink from me Fenris. I want you to take all of me.” 

One silver eyebrow rose at the comment but said nothing. Instead he wrapped an arm around Hawke’s erection and slowly began to stroke it, continuing to thrust into Hawke as he did. He felt Hawke’s eyelashes brush his face as the man’s eyes fluttered shut. Every cry Hawke made vibrated through his body, Fenris could feel as he began to get more wild, his orgasm building. 

Fenris’ own pleasure was slowly building but he tried to keep it in check. He was waiting for that one moment, the moment when Hawke’s pleasure peaked. 

When it came heard it as much as he felt it. Hawke’s voice rose, his shout of pleasure loud in Fenris’ ear, while his body clamped tighter around Fenris. At that moment Fenris sunk his fangs into Hawke’s neck and began to drink; the blood and physical pleasure sending him spiralling into his own pleasure. 

Hawke bucked hard, releasing another cry as he clung tightly to Fenris, his arms coming around Fenris’ waist to hold on to him. Fenris had no doubt he would bruise but that did not concern him. Hawke’s blood was sweet in his mouth, with the barest hint of magic in it, even though the man himself was not a mage. It was the most delicious blood Fenris had ever drunk, and it was given to him willingly. 

Fenris dimly became aware of Hawke beginning to struggle against him. He couldn’t stop himself though; the blood energized him and made him feel alive. In the back of his mind he knew that he was taking too much, that he could kill Hawke if he wasn’t careful. 

“F-Fenris.” The sound of his name said so weakly was what finally broke him out of his trance. He pulled back, releasing Hawke as he quickly pulled out of him. 

Horror crept into him as he looked upon Hawke, pale and shaking. “I. . .this was a mistake.” He couldn’t wait for Hawke’s reply, grabbing his clothing and throwing it on as quickly as he could. “Forgive me Hawke.” He left the mansion without a look back, vowing to never return and put Hawke in such danger again. 

-

“Fenris!” 

Opening bleary eyes Fenris watched in disbelief as Hawke ran over to him and knelt beside him. “Oh Maker Fenris, I should have come sooner.” 

Fenris didn’t have it in him to say anything, but he felt happiness blossom in him at the thought that Hawke still cared. “Anders is here, I’ll get him to heal you and then you can drink to regain your strength. . . Maker when we couldn’t find you at your mansion . . . we’ll talk about that after.” 

Turning from Fenris, Hawke called urgently for Anders. Smiling slightly to himself, Fenris closed his eyes, letting himself find comfort in the knowledge that he would be alright and that maybe, when Fenris could find it in him to forgive himself and come to terms with what had happened that night, then perhaps in the future there would be hope for himself and Hawke.


End file.
